Harmonic Disharmony
by Mr. Thicc Montagne
Summary: Harmony... is incomplete and even then. A little disharmony is needed for harmony. The future is changing. Beware the one of codes. The master is back. Rise the age of comradery. Comlete the nine for She is back. Rewrite in progress


**Friendship Fortress 2**

 _Chapter 1: Welcome to Equestria_ "WAKE UP MAGGOTS!" Yelled Soldier as I got up with the rest of the team. "Good morning to you too chucklenuts," I replied tiredly. As we went and grabbed breakfast the Administrator started talking "Mission begins in 5 minutes. Objective is payload afterwards switching the map to jb_causarina," as I ate I realized next is jailbreak my favorite mode. "YEAH!" I shouted which caused soldier to look at me and say "sit down MAGGOT!" "Whatever Jane Doe," I replied happily as I got out my Force-A-Nature my main weapon along with my BONK! and Sandman which caused Soldier to go crazy "LISTEN HERE YOU TRAITOROUS, CUSSING CUSS WORD, MAGGOT! YOU WILL RESPECT YOUR COMMANDER!" "Yeah yeah Soldier," I replied calmly as the Administrator began counting down the seconds before the round started. "Five, Four, Three, Two, One, BEGIN!" said the administrator as the BLU's were released.

* * *

 **Heavy's POV**

"WAAAAAAAAH, WAAAAAAAH, CRY SOME MORE!" I Yelled laughing as Doktor was healing me from the attacks of the leetle baby men that BLU sends to fight me to push payload. "UBERCHARGE READY!" Doktor told me. "Wait on that Doktor," I told him. "Teleport going up!" Engineer told me and Doktor as Sascha tore apart leetle baby men into bits and shreds, but that's when I saw It the BLU pyro. "DOKTOR I'M GOING FOR THE PYRO! CHARGE ME!" "JAVOL!" replied medic as he Ubercharged me. After the thing was dealt with I saw the spy try to kill Doktor as spy held him hostage oblivious to me behind him. Once I was behind I slapped him with sandvich which made him turn around "what the hell?" the spy said as I grabbed him and slammed him into ground making bones crack in way heavy likes. "No One touches my Doktor," I said as the spy internally bled to death. "Now engineer you want to test new teleporter upgrades right?" I asked. "Yes Heavy so will you and medic get on and wait to be teleported," Engineer replied. "Okay Doktor come on teleporter with me," I told Doktor. "Yes Heavy," Doktor said as he got onto the teleporter. I wish we hadn't as the teleporter started malfunctioning, but before me and Doktor could get off we teleported as the teleporter was destroyed, but what was left was a portal that me and Doktor were sent into that sucked in everything.

* * *

 **All of pl_upward was sucked into the portal leaving little, but the portal closed once upward was entirely gone.**

* * *

 **Medic's POV**

I woke up first, but what I saw surprised and scared me as we were in a land of color, happiness, and optimism "ulch," I thought as I saw my specimens waking up, but what surprised me most was that we were all colorful ponies, but we all looked different. "Ugh Heavy feel funny," Heavy said.

Which made me smile as I grabbed my quick fix medigun, but I saw all my other things were gone and the others also only had one item, but my quick fix was modified for hoof use which was strange, but I will have to live with. Obviously heavy was the largest of us all, but he had his same blue eyes along with a red mane and tail, and a black body with his emblem near his tail. Scout had wings and was a pegasus but had blue eyes, but his mane and tail were black as his body was red, but he still had his hat, emblem, and headphones.

I had a horn which was strange, but my coloration was I had a white body with a brown mane/tail I also had my emblem and my medical coat along with having my red eyes which I saw reflected in the stream nearby, but when I looked at spy he confused me as he had his watch, but had a dark red body with a blue mane and tail, but he was normal and he was still unconcious, but if his eyes were like before they would be colored differently as his right is red and his left is blue.

I also saw the creature it still had its suit and mask on, but it had a horn or what I assumed to be one as I only saw a horn shape in the mask, but it had its emblem too. Now soldier was interesting as he had his helmet which covered his eyes, but he had a tan body which also had his red jacket over it, but his emblem was still visible, but he was also a normal. "Hey! Where's my jarate?" I heard sniper ask as I turned and saw him.

He had his hat and glasses, his black jacket, had a tan body also, but had wings like scout, and had a black mane and tail, but the comforting thing was his eyes were the same as was before they were orange and he has his emblem too, but he had wings which struck me as slightly strange, but oh well.

Then there was engineer who had his brown eyes which were visible as his goggles were beside him instead of on him and he had his hard hat which had 3 holes 2 for his ears and one for his horn. But his coloration was wierd he had a blue mane/tail and a grey body, but he also had his emblem.

And finally demoman he had his light gold eyes, emblem, and his flak jacket Jack stand had a dark brown body with a brown mane/tail, but his belt of grenades was missing, and he was also getting sober with his beverage missing which worried me, but that was when heavy's ears perked up and he slung me onto his back screaming about Sasha as he ran into the woods.

* * *

 **Applejack's POV**

I woke up to two bright flashes. "What in the hay was that?" I thought. I decided to rush over to Twilight's hoping she knew what was going on. When I got there I saw the others were already there and talking about the double flash. "I have no idea, but I swear I saw a pile of something on the edge of Everfree forest near fluttershy's place," I heard Rainbow Dash tell Twilight as Twilight was looking through through her books looking for information. "Okay then lead me to it as I can't find anything about this in the books," Twilight said.

When we arrived we saw a pile of strange items all meant for hoof use, but we had no idea what tthey were. Rainbow touched something that made a clicking noise, but soon after we heard a roar through the forest as trees were heard falling, but when the roar got close I saw what was making the noise it was an earthpony of considerable size that immediately looked at the thing Rainbow touched and went over to it.

As the pony got closer I saw the unicorn on its back obviously not surprised as the earthpony yelled angrily "SASHA WHO TOUCHED YOU? WHO TOUCHED MY GUN?" "Gun? You mean that was what I touched?" Rainbow Dash said which caused the earth pony to look at her.

"Doktor charge me because I will break this leetle baby pony BLU sent to fight me for touching Sasha," Said the earthpony. "Yes heavy I will heal you," the unicorn who I guessed was called doctor said sadly.

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash's POV**

"Woah woah woah, break me?" I asked slightly afraid as the earthpony gave me a look that terrified me. "YOU, YES YOU, YOU ARE DEAD!" the earthpony said with an unfamiliar accent and a tone of anger. I then spread my wings ready to fly, but I was caught off gaurd when the earthpony charged me without a warning and sent me flying into a tree with a sickening crunch that I was sure was from me.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY GUN!" said the earthpony as I felt a warm liquid coming from my mouth with a knowledge it's probably blood. "Leetle baby pony will now die," the earthpony said raising a hoof slowly towards my head as I shut my eyes to wait for the end, but nothing happened. I open my eyes to see my friends standing over me as I noticed a group of nine behind them. "Rainbow Dash! You're okay!" Said Pinkie Pie before I blacked out.

* * *

 **Media's POV**

"Sorry about that, but heavy hates when people touch Sasha his gun. Or his sandviches, but especially his Doktor as he calls me, but normally he is a gentle giant," I said looking at the unconscious pony. "But don't worry i'll have this fixed as long as I have your permission to go to surgery if the first method fails which is healing by medigun," I continued saying.

"Sure just heal her, but anything goes wrong expect to deal with me," said the orange one. I aimed the quick fix at the pony and pulled the trigger, but I saw no beam. "Oh no the medigun doesn't work on you which means I need to move her now to a table I can work on," I said worried as I looked over to heavy who casually walked over and put the pony on his back.

"Good heavy, extra sandwich for you tonight, but anyways do you have a room I can work in nearby with a table that she will fit on?" I asked. "Yeah just follow me," the orange one said. "Wait what about our gear?" Scout asked who was answered by seeing the pile of items float and follow the group.

We arrived on a farm soon which gave me a sense of relaxation as I was led into a living room where heavy set the unconscious pony onto the table. "Okay before I start have any kids leave and anyone who can't handle a lot of gore as surgery is a process," I said taking off my gloves whilst setting the medigun to be ready to heal once procedure is complete. "I will have to be quick which means anyone who is staying has to help," I said taking the bonesaw and getting ready to begin before a little pony walwalked in seeing me starting to cut into a pony with the others around me.

"AAAAAH! APPLEJACK WHAT IS THIS!" said the newcomer as I continued with my incision then proceeding to take things out of my portable surgical kit and then remove the heart to attach the ubercharge device to it. "Normally a heart wouldn't be able to survive this, but I'm fairly certain hers can," I said as I held it up to the medigun, but to see it explode and see the orange pony give me a look that made me shiver.

"Don't worry I can fix this because that was the sound of progress," I said pulling out a bigger new heart and attaching the ubercharge machine. I then put the heart to the medigun and saw it glow because it succeeded. I then put the heart back, but broke a rib in the process, but no worries as I then used the medigun to heal the incision seeing it work as there was the machine inside the pony. "What happened? And why is my chest tight?" said the pony as she woke up to see me first with blood on my hooves. "WHERE AM I AND WHY ARE YOU BLOODY?" the pony screamed.

I calmly packed my kit washed my hooves and grabbed the medigun while saying "You were unconscious from a potentially fatal truama which cause me to do a surgery on you which has put a device inside which will allow me to heal you, but now ties you to our respawn mainframe which also means when you die you might not respawn here, but you might be where my group lives,"

* * *

 **So that was chapter one I hope you enjoyed, but one** **thing** **which** **was that things may or may not get more severe later on so I would like for no hate as it is a team fortress 2 crossover so expect physics being defied and such. Also I would love to get OC's as they would be featured although I don't need them they would add story.**


End file.
